1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting control apparatus and a lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known lighting control apparatus controls the brightness (dimming level) of a lighting device so as to adjust, to a target brightness, the brightness of an illuminated area of the lighting device detected by a brightness sensor disposed nearby and associated with the lighting device. Specifically, the lighting control apparatus determines whether current brightness is the target brightness by periodically querying the brightness sensor for the current brightness. The lighting control apparatus adjusts the brightness of the illuminated area to the target brightness by controlling the dimming level of the lighting device by a constant amount each time the lighting control apparatus queries for brightness. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-126881 discloses a technology pertaining to such a lighting control apparatus.